


Accidental Friend

by Misshyen



Series: Jake Jensen x Reader fan fiction [2]
Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Don't stop believing, F/M, Female reader insert, Flirting, Humor, Jake Jensen x reader, Journey, Reader Insert, Singing, Songfic, Y/N insert, reader - Freeform, the losers x reader, y/n, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Tumblr user @theartofimagining13 and their imagine: Bonding with Jake Jensen when you start singing “Don’t stop believin” with him in an elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Friend

_“A singer in a shmokey room.  A smell of wine and cheap perfuuuuuume.  For a smile they can share the night it goes on and on and on and onnnnnn…”_

You can hear the falsetto singing from the closed elevator become louder as the doors slides open.  A man in a large wrinkled yellow polo shirt and baggy red basketball shorts enters the elevator waving his hands rhythmically before pointing at various coworkers while singing.

_“Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard…”_

The words echo across the spacious marble reception area drawing attention to visitors and employees alike.  His expression is serious as he seems to imitate the worst karaoke singer imaginable with his gestures.

You bite back a laugh as you look at the man and then at his audience.  You catch a coworker of yours waiting to get on the elevator giving you a curious look.  You make an amused face and shrug, starting to giggle as the door slides shut.  Not one person waiting for the elevator got on, it was just you and the singer.

He looks at you for a moment sizing you up before he starts to sing again.

_“Strangers waiting_   
_Up and down the boulevard_   
_Their shadows searching in the night.”_

You look at him like he’s lost his mind, but his friendly smile and energetic dancing cause you to laugh and shake your head and you find yourself starting to hum a little with him, tapping your fingers on the bar along the wall.

_“Streetlights, people_   
_Livin' just to find emotion_   
_Hidin' somewhere in the night”_

You blush as you catch your voice rising at the last words of the line as you gain more confidence and the man grins at you proudly, nodding with the beat while he shakes his shoulders to the tempo.

You noticed him glance at the floor numbers as they lit up above the door and he seemed to take some deep breaths as though a little nervous.

“New job?”  You ask curiously.

He looks at you in surprise and you gesture to his messenger bag and outfit.  His head only slightly slowing down from the song as he hums.

“I was nervous the first week of my job too.  I just figured you were singing out of nerves.”

He gives you a nod of understanding and grins adjusting his wire rimmed glasses.  “You could say that.”  He says with a happy smirk before starting to sing again.

_“Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues”_

You join in again and he smiles with you.  You always thought your voice was dull but he seems to enjoy the singing and your company.

_“Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on, and on, and on”_

You watch him do some hand gestures again and you laugh as he motions you to join, so you do, feeling ridiculous yet free and lighthearted.  A good break in your frustrating morning.

_“Strangers waiting_   
_Up and down the boulevard_   
_Their shadows searching in the night_   
_Streetlights, people_   
_Living just to find emotion_   
_Hiding somewhere in the night”_

The elevator slows to your floor and as the doors slide open slowly, you turn and say goodbye to the man.  “Well have a good day, Mr. Perry”

The man’s eyes light up before he gives you a tiny bow as a goodbye, his head slightly turned with a smile.

You step out and as the doors close again you can hear his voice rise up again, growing quiet as the elevator lifts to the higher floors above.

_Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'_

You walk down the hall to your office, smiling to yourself and humming the song secretly thanking the mysterious man for adding some fun to your droll morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Dont Stop Believing by Journey used in the story is not mine and I take no credit for the song.


End file.
